


Don’t stay close to me

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghoul Tsukishima Akiteru, Ghoul Tsukishima kei, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Might add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima made a vow to never let anyone get close to him. Not after what happened to his brother. So why can't he seem to follow his vow when it comes to a certain crazy bed-head haired man?





	1. Some Basic info for those who don't know Tokyo Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Tokyo Ghoul Chapter 43. So there will be some similarities and some obvious differences.  
> CCG's still exist in this story, but not the 'Wards' aspect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic info to help understand the story. If you know of Tokyo Ghoul you can skip this chapter.  
> cause this really is just info about Ghouls and their Kagunes.

** Some info for those who don't know Tokyo Ghoul (taken from the tokyo ghoul wikia):  **

**Ghouls** are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: they normally display the same attributes; the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the main exception being their inner biology, mentality, and diet.

A ghoul can only feed on humans and other ghouls. They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues is also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable.

If ghouls attempt to eat normal food, they will be struck by a powerful urge to vomit. When forced or forcing themselves to digest such food, their physical condition will deteriorate. While ghouls cannot eat normal food, they are, however, able to drink coffee and water.

Ghouls do not need to eat regularly like humans do. They can survive for one or two months on just one body. However, some ghouls eat merely for pleasure. When a ghoul enters an extreme state of hunger, they will suffer very painful headaches and their mental ability will be impaired, causing them to become driven by instinct alone. They will feed on any available source of human meat to end this state, even that of close friends.

 

**Ghoul's Physical strength:**  

Ghouls have a high physical capability and are four to seven times stronger than the average human: They are able to send the average human flying if struck with enough force and can penetrate a human's body with their bare hands. (in my story the Tsukishima's don't like to use their strength. Only when it's necessary.)

They are also capable of jumping to heights not achievable by a regular human. Their bodies are extremely resistant to injury. For example, if a ghoul were to be stabbed with a knife, the blade would break instead, suffering a small scratch that heals almost instantly. However, higher kinetic forces, such as a fall from a great height, can and will harm them.

 

**Ghoul's Senses: **

Ghoul senses are much keener than those of humans. They can smell people or meat from afar and tell humans and ghouls apart by their scent. They also have a heightened sense of hearing that even allows some ghouls to discern individual footsteps far away.

 

** Biology of Ghouls: **

Ghouls have an Rc factor ten times higher than that of a human. If the average healthy human has about 200-500 Rc level, then the ghoul has about 1000-8000 Rc level. 

They possess an organ known as the kakuhou, from which Rc cells harden and break through the skin to form the  **kagune.**  

 

 

**The Ghouls Kagune and Kakugan:**

The kagune is a hard, muscle-like protrusion described as their claws. It can take the form of a pair of sharp wings, tentacle-like appendages, a tail, or a drill-like object, or even be detached from the ghoul, depending on the ghoul's materials and his or her own Rc type. It is possible for a ghoul to develop another, typically armor-like kagune as part of the mutation caused by excessive cannibalism.

Ghouls also have an identifying feature known as a kakugan, an affliction manifesting in the eyes as red irises surrounded by a black sclera. A ghoul's kakugan can appear either by their own will, due to hunger, or when using their kagune.

 

 

**Ghoul's Healing ability:**

Ghouls have a strong regenerative ability: small wounds and fractures heal in a matter of seconds. Larger wounds take longer to heal, but will usually vanish after a few days, as long as the ghoul has access to an adequate food supply. Ghouls have been shown to regain their strength and heal wounds almost immediately after consuming a small amount of flesh, suggesting that they can quickly metabolize their food to boost their regeneration. This regenerative ability varies among individuals, with some ghouls exhibiting the ability to reattach severed body parts or regrow detached limbs. In extreme cases of regenerative ability, some powerful ghouls can even heal severe brain injuries, reattach their severed head or upper body, and regrow large sections of their bodies.

 

**What happens when a Ghoul eats another ghoul??**

Ghoul tissue is considered coarse and disgusting, but it has the merits of providing an alternative food source. Furthermore, cannibalism increases a ghoul's Rc levels to the point of mutation, increasing their kagune's overall power. Occasionally, cannibalistic ghouls gain through this mutation an armor-like kagune alongside the predatory kagune that ghouls commonly possess, turning them into **kakujas.**

In extremely rare cases, a ghoul whose parents possess different Rc types will inherit **both** from their parents. This results in a ghoul that possesses a kakuhou in more than one location and is able to use two different types of kagune, a **chimera kagune.**

 

 **RC cells:** “liquid muscles” that can become as solid as teeth.

**Kagune types used in the story:**

**Rinkaku:** Comes from the lower back/waist area, tentacle like. High regenerative power, high striking power, RC cells bind easily. Quite brittle.

 **Koukaku:** High density cell condensation. High body sturdiness and high speed. Weight is a bit difficult to handle.

 ****Bikaku:** ** Comes out from tail area, balanced, sense of stability, no standout weak points.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Don't let people in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're never going to have a 'good life'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a reminder)  
> Kagune types:  
> Rinkaku: Comes from the lower back/waist area, tentacle like. High regenerative power, high striking power, RC cells bind easily. Quite brittle.  
> Koukaku: High density cell condensation. High body sturdiness and high speed. Weight a bit difficult to handle.  
> Bikaku: Comes out from tail area, balanced, sense of stability, no standout weak points.

Tsukishima never liked her. He kept it to himself, never told Akiteru as he knew his brother loved her. How he wished he told him. Told him that he had felt something off about her.

 

It happened faster than he expected and definitely not the way he expected. The moment Akiteru introduced them, Tsukishima knew he didn't like Lila though he never really pinpointed why. There was a bunch of reasons actually. Tsukishima thought it was because she seemed fake, or that it was because he saw what a flirt she was when Akiteru wasn’t looking or that she seemed to be with Akiteru for his money. Never did he think that it was because she found out what they were. Why would he? There was no way, they were always careful and Akiteru made sure that when they were on dates it was more on activities than eating. Looking back now, that was probably what gave them away. She never saw them eat.

 

What surprised Tsukishima was that even though she was a gold digger she didn't rat them out to the CCG who were giving a big reward for anyone who had info on the “monsters” whereabouts. No, she ratted them out to a bunch of punks. Wannabe CCG’s. They were most likely friends of hers.

 

Luckily for them, their hearing is enhanced, they heard them approaching their house when they were a block and a half away. Giving them enough time to pack what they needed. They were armed according to Akiteru, whose hearing was better trained. They were exiting through the back window when they barged in. 7 of them. All with guns. Tsukishima would have laughed if he had not noticed Akiteru freeze. Of the seven, one was Lila who had her arms around one of the punks whispering something to him. Either she must not have known that their hearing was good or she wanted Akiteru to hear her tell the guy, “Ryoma, make him suffer by killing megane-kun”.

 

“Let's go, Aki!” Tsukishima shouted when he saw Akiteru’s eyes shift, the whites of his eyes were now black and his iris a blood red, red vein like lines started crawling down from his eyes to the top of his cheeks. Tsukishima grabbed  Akiteru so that they could make a run for it, he managed to drag Akiteru out the window right when the punks started to shoot. Akiteru’s kagune burst out and spread out acting as a shield for them as they ran. Tsukishima was glad they lived in an almost abandoned neighborhood, now he just hoped that the ones they did have don't alert the police or the CCG or better yet that they were out.

 

Tsukishima heard one of the punks swear and follow after them. Tsukishima looked over at Akiteru and grabbed his hand.

 

Akiteru swore under his breath. _I did this. I just put my brother in danger. The only person I care about that's left._ Akiteru felt Tsukishima squeeze his hand almost as if he knew what Akiteru was thinking.

 

He did.Tsukishima noted that Akiteru’s kagune, a large blue Bikaku tail which could spread wide like a peacock’s (though was currently just in his tail form), was glowing brighter than normal showing that he was clearly distressed. But it wasn’t complete which meant that he wasn't that upset over the betrayal of his girlfriend.

 

“Aki-” Tsukishima got cut off as the group caught up to them and started firing at them. Akiteru’s kagune was quick to deflect the bullets that were aimed at them. Tsukishima knew they weren't far from the abandoned subway station so decided to just let out a part of his kagune. Like Akiteru, Tsukishima has a rinkaku kagune of 2 blue tentacles. Using his kagune Tsukishima lifts Akiteru and throws him close to the stairs that leads down to the station. He lifts himself up and using his kagune darts towards it, like a spider. Thankfully for them the group of punks didn't bring a car so was trailing behind. Hang on. There's only 5 of them. _Where-_

Tsukishima was so close when a motorcycle pulled up in front of him, with the two missing men, one of them was Ryoma. Akiteru tried to run towards Tsukishima but Tsukishima stopped him, telling him to go ahead and that he’ll be right behind him. Tsukishima launched himself over them, making sure his tentacles wrap around him to deflect the shots they started to fire. But the thin kagunes didn't cover everything and a bullet managed to graze his shoulder. Tsukishima landed several steps from the stairs and dashed down them, kagune behind him deflecting the bullets.

 

“Akiteru, where are you?” Tsukishima whisper shouted. It was dimly lit in the station the light source being the street lights from outside that made its way in through the stairs. There was an old subway train broken and deserted. Hearing the roaring of the bike and shouts of the punks getting closer he darted to the train seeking refuge in one of the cars for now. Once in he crouched down next to the chairs, making sure he won't be seen from the windows. He lifted his head trying to see if he could see where the men were. They were just at the end of the steps seeming to try to come up with a plan. There weren't speaking just motioning with their hands. Tsukishima was going to move to the end of the train and try to figure out a plan on how to get rid of the punks. He checked his shoulder seeing it was healing he pulled his shirt sleeve back down when he heard movement to the left of him. One of his tentacles shot out in the direction of the sound but after he sniffed the air he lowered it. Akiteru crawled out of the shadows and towards him, he had a small reassuring smile on his face, his kagune gone.

 

“Come on out you filthy monsters! We know you're in here!”

Akiteru and Tsukishima looked towards the group, 3 were at the stairs where they entered and the other 3 at the other set of stairs on the other side of the station, blocking the way out. The tunnel was blocked off too since the station was no longer used. They were trapped.

 

“Kei, I'm so sorry,” Akiteru couldn't look Tsukishima in the eye.

 

“Hey, no. This is not your fault. Look at me. I had an inkling about her but I didn't tell you. I should have. But what's done is done. Don't blame this on yourself. This is all her doing, not yours. Understand?” Akiteru looked up at Tsukishima at his words. He had a great brother.

 

Akiteru sighed. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at Tsukishima. “You know we only have two options in this situation, right?”

 

“Yes.” Tsukishima’s face was unreadable. His eyes focused on Akiteru’s face. “Though only one ends with us surviving. The question is, are you able to follow through with it?” His tentacles laid at his sides. Akiteru took a deep breath then nodded.

 

One of the five thugs that was searching near the abandoned subway train heard a rattle come from one of the cars further down from where he was. He beckoned one of the other men to help him scout. The rest of the men saw that the two were on to something so stayed where they were to block the exit and readied themselves for a fight. When the two reached the car, where they were sure the sound came from, they didn’t see anything. One of the men stayed at the entrance of the car while the other searched under the chairs on the car to see if they were hiding under the seats. He heard a muffled yelp come from the guy and jumped up gun ready. He was too slow. The guy had a hole in his chest, Tsukishima was on the ceiling of the car one of his tentacles was helping him stay on the ceiling, the other was hanging down covered in blood. Before the guy could shoot at Tsukishima he fell to the floor as something dragged him from behind he turned around quickly shooting at the kagune wrapped around his left foot, when heard footsteps running towards him. He turned his gun back towards where Tsukishima was but it was too late. He only got to see a flash of blue as Tsukishima swung one of his tentacles down hard, cutting his head clean off.

 

The other men heard the gunshots but realised they weren’t coming out so they decided to leave their posts so they could fight the two monsters off together. They kept their distance from the car staying in the center of the tunnel. Tsukishima came out. The red of his eyes were burning bright, the vein like streaks around his eyes, vibrant. His two rinkaku kagunes were now accompanied by giant koukaku wings. Akiteru was behind Tsukishima, his bikaku kagune spread out like a peacock's tail with spikes on the edges. Tsukishima let out a short laugh, turned his face upward with a dark smirk on his face. “You boys are pathetic. Did you really think you could kill us?”  Ryouma didn’t like being looked down on and charged forward shooting his rifle at Tsukishima who just used his wings to cover himself while his tentacles swiped at Ryouma who had to jump out of the way one of the other men had a shotgun and managed to hit one of Tsukishima’s tentacles causing it to break off. Akiteru charged forward and attacked the shooter. His kagume released the spikes at the edge of his kagune piercing the man with multiple spikes and managed to hit one other man in the shoulder. Lila screamed at the sight. Tsukishima’s tentacle managed to regenerate in time and was able to open his wings and swat one of the men that tried to sneak up behind him, the punk crashed into one of the cars. Tsukishima saw that there were now only 4 men and Lila left. Akiteru was fighting off two of the other men one was already injured and was using a handgun while the other was using a handgun and a baseball bat. Tsukishima turned back to Ryouma who was now using a shotgun as well seeing how it was able to break his rinkaku kagune. He shot at tsukishima but his wing was able to block the hit, making an indent in the wing that only lasted for six seconds before it patched itself up again.

 

“WHY ISN’T IT WORKING!??” Ryouma shouted as he fired again. Tsukishima ran towards Ryouma knowing he was out of bullets and needed to reload. He lifted Ryouma up by the neck with one of his tentacles, the other swatted the gun out of his hand. He then brought Ryouma close to his face hissing out “You messed with the wrong brothers.” His free tentacle wrapped around Ryouma’s feet, lifted him up in the air and ripped Ryouma apart. Blood splashed everywhere and he turned to check on Akiteru who was now beating up the punk he had swatted earlier, the two he was fighting before were already dead. Tsukishima knew Akiteru could handle himself so went to find _her_. He inhaled deeply trying to see if he could smell her over the stench of blood, a faint aroma of jasmine came near the stairs opposite where they came in from. He ran towards the scent and saw her running halfway up the stairs. He put away his wings and climbed up the stairs with his tentacles reaching her in three seconds. She tried to scream but Tsukishima covered her mouth with one of his tentacles, he wrapped the other around her waist and brought her back down into the station. He stopped when he saw that Akiteru was not alone. There was a businessman he did not recognise talking with Akiteru. He knew that nearby ghouls would have smelt the blood sooner or later but he didn’t expect them to come this fast. He walked to Akiteru watching the man carefully in case he tried to start a fight over the bodies.

 

Akiteru sensed Kei’s worry. “It’s ok. I told him he could have the bodies, that we’d just get enough to fit in our bag. And that-” Akiteru paused. He cleared his throat and then continued. “And that he could have Lila.” Lila started to struggle even harder in Tsukishima’s hold trying to shout through the tentacle over her mouth. Tsukishima just tightened his grip causing her to whine. The man revealed his own bikaku kagune, three long thick tentacles with mouths, with multiple sets of teeth inside, on the ends (like the carnictis from king kong). Tsukishima looked at Akiteru. “Are you sure about this?” Akiteru looked at Lila then at Tsukishima and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” Tsukishima searched Akiteru for any signs of doubt or regret but found none. Tsukishima dropped Lila in front of the man, who just smiled at the sight of Lila trying to crawl away. Akiteru and Tsukishima went back to the car where they hid to retrieve their bags and collect some meat for the future. Ignoring the sounds of flesh being torn and the screams that slowly turned into choked gurgles that died. Once packed and changed they headed out to the station to find a new place to stay that was close to Tsukishima’s university but still away from populated areas.

 

They found a small house in an empty cul de sac which was owned by a ghoul previously. No one lived near the cul de sac as it was close to an area that was known for its high number of ghoul attacks in the past and no one dared to stay there anymore. They were lucky it wasn’t far from a subway station that was a 25 minute ride to Tsukishima’s university. They settled down in the house, chose the rooms they were going to take and put away the ‘meat’ in the freezer. They sat at the living room table nursing a cup of coffee, one of the few human foods they could eat.

 

“Kei, I-” Akiteru tightened the grip on his mug. Breathed deeply then continued. “I don’t want this to affect your life when you’re in school. Please make friends and live a good life.”

 

“Aniki, we’re ghouls. We’re never going to have a good life.”

 

Ever since that night Akiteru had become closed off. Tsukishima would try to console him when he came home from university and found him in his room crying. It would help but Akiteru would leave the house late in the night and not return until it was after noon. Tsukishima was worried for his brother but after a month Akiteru had informed him that he was moving out. The reason for his actions was because he was finding a new home. Tsukishima was taken aback, he asked Akiteru why he was doing this but the answer he received was “I need time to myself. I know you will be fine without me, you’re a strong man. You’ll be ok.” He left that day. Not telling Tsukishima where he was going.

 

That night Tsukishima was in the university library, searching for book references for a paper he was working on but couldn’t concentrate as his mind kept going back to his brother. His busy mind caused him to bump into a solid mass as he was walking down one of the isles. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He said as he knelt down and picked up his books that fell, missing the way the man smiled at him. The man kneeled down to help Tsukishima with the books.

 

“It’s alright. I should have also looked at where I was going.” They stood up and Tsukishima’s heart sped up when he got a good look of the person he’d bumped into. He was good looking and almost as tall as Tsukishima. He had black crazy bed hair that probably has never seen a comb, gold-brown mischievous eyes and was part of the university’s volleyball team as his jacket stated. _Well he definitely has the muscles for it._ “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.” he said as he handed Tsukishima his books. Bringing the blond back to reality. _What is wrong with me?_

 

“Thanks” Tsukishima said as he took the books. He was about to walk past Kuroo when an arm shot out in front of him blocking his path.

 

“And you are?” Kuroo had a sly smile on his face that made Tsukishima’s eye twitch.

 

“Leaving.” He replied as he turned around and walked away.

 

Kuroo let out a short laugh and ran after Tsukishima, who left the library. He caught up and walked beside him. “Hey, Sorry. I just wanted to know if you were ok? You looked a bit upset back there when you were searching for books. And I didn’t get your name.”

 

"That's cause i didn't give it." Tsukishima sighed. Stopped walking and looked Kuroo in the eyes. “Look, I am not the sort of person you should be hanging around with. If you know what’s good for you, you’d stay away from me.”

 

“Huh, Well I’m known for not following the rules so I guess you’re stuck with me.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed skeptically “Why? We just met a minute ago.”

 

Kuroo scratched the back of his head. “Cause you’re interesting. I’ve actually seen you play volleyball last year, when you were in high school. You played against my high school, Nekoma, you were quite good. I’d like to get to know you. Plus you’re quite good looking.” His voice trailed off near the end but Tsukishima heard him loud and clear. His cheeks turned pink and Tsukishima was glad the rims of his glasses were thick that they managed to hide it. “I don’t expect you to be my friend on the get go, but I’d like to hang out with you.”

 

“Well, I’m sure that no matter what I’d say you’d just do what you want anyway. I'm Tsukishima. What year are you? I didn't see you at the orientation.”

 

Kuroo seemed to beam. His smile was wider and though Tsukishima will never admit it, it made him look even more handsome. “I’m in my second year, I took a gap year after highschool to earn some money first. I’m an art major, you?”

 

“Biology. First year.”

 

“It’s getting kind of late. Would you like to grab dinner with me?”

 

“Sorry, I-” Tsukishima saw Kuroo’s smile fall and his heart clenched. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Shit. No, I can’t do this._ “I can’t tonight, but how about coffee tomorrow?” _Why did I say that??_

 

Kuroo’s face brightened up, a big smile was back on his face. “Yeah, Sure! There’s a cafe near the campus. We could meet at, let’s say, 2pm? They serve really good strawberry shortcake too!”  

 

Tsukishima cursed himself but agreed, he could always make an excuse to not eat tomorrow. Kuroo asked for Tsukishima’s phone number and gave him his. Tsukishima tried to leave saying he needed to catch the train to his house. Kuroo lived in the dorms, but walked Tsukishima to the station. Kuroo did most of the talking, Tsukishima made a few witty comments here and there making Kuroo laugh and reply with a couple of his own. They talked about random things. They also talked about volleyball, Kuroo told him he should try out for the university team. Tsukishima shot the idea down. When they reached the station Kuroo reminded him about the ‘coffee date’ earning him an eye roll and a “Good night, Kuroo.”

 

Tsukishima went to bed that night with mixed emotions. He couldn’t do this. Yes, he promised his brother that he’d ‘try’ to make friends and have a ‘happy life’ but the way his heart clenched and beat around Kuroo let him know it wasn’t going to be that simple. He was not going to let people in that easy. Ghouls are hated by humans. If Kuroo were to find out what Tsukishima really is, he’d turn Tsukishima in to the CCG in a heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima’s kagunes references:  
> His koukaku kagune is a mixture of :  
> https://thelasthetaira.deviantart.com/art/Request-Jiynkx-Koukaku-623377430  
> And  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tokyoghoul/images/9/92/Hinami%27s_kagune_in_volume_3.png/revision/latest?cb=20161002145808 
> 
> While his Rinkaku kagune is Kaneki’s kagune but blue.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tokyoghoul/images/e/e5/Kaneki_showing_his_kagune.png/revision/latest?cb=20170318211305&path-prefix=ru
> 
>  
> 
> The businessman’s kagune ref:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQCWb3P1kaeWIdfntlMzYlopRiFQWoiWsUBRKSrQR-X4ODW6nFw  
> but he teeth/mouth looks like this:  
> https://r.hswstatic.com/w_907/gif/stufftoblowyourmind-23-2014-05-carnicitis.jpg
> 
> Akiteru’s Kagune ref:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/34798b512f20f518ca4b9999831bd5de/tumblr_njje4oMvMa1u9f7vko1_500.gif  
> But thicker and can spread wider into a peacock type tail. (the fork end multiplies when split and can be released as spikes and regenerate)


	3. Chapter 2: There's something about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, I was studying for finals, so I would write during my study breaks. It's finals week now but I managed to finish the chapter so thought I'd share it now :)

Tsukishima wasn’t paying attention during his 10 am lecture. He was debating whether or not he should cancel on Kuroo or go to the cafe. He checked his messages again.

 

**From: Kuroo**

Good Morning, Tsuki! (received at 8:09 am)

 

**From: Kuroo**

Here’s the address of the Cafe! XXXXXXX should be a 25 minute walk or a 10 minute drive.

I’m in my 9 am class but I’m free at noon so I’ll head there first :)

Text me when ur on the way! See you at 2! :D (received at 11:26 am)

 

Tsukishima locked his phone and put it back in his pocket, took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. _What did I get myself into? I mean, It’s just coffee. We don’t have to stay long. I can just finish my drink fast and say I have a lot of homework to do… That can work, right?_

 

He looked at his watch. It was only 12:03pm he decided to _try_ to take down notes of the rest of the lecture.

 

The bell rang signaling the end of the lecture and Tsukishima would deny if anyone said that he practically ran out the classroom. He was about 10 minutes away from the cafe when he stilled. He checked the message Kuroo sent to see if he got the address wrong. He didn’t. He discreetly smelled the air again, to see if he was wrong. He wasn’t. Kuroo was in a ghoul run cafe. Tsukishima took a couple of deep breaths calming himself down. He had already texted Kuroo that he was on the way and he didn’t want to leave him in the cafe on his own. He reached the cafe and walked in. He spotted the bed head in the back of the cafe, in a corner booth. _If Kuroo didn’t know this was a ghoul cafe, he might not find out that I’m a ghoul anytime soon… right?_ Tsukishima pushed the thought away. It was wishful thinking. Kuroo noticed him and lit up, he stood up and helped Tsukishima with his bags. Tsukishima blushed at the action. “You didn’t have to do that” Tsukishima said as he sat down in the cushioned seat, sitting opposite Kuroo.

 

Kuroo chuckled “I wanted to. Oh! I ordered us the house coffee and a slice of the strawberry shortcake I told you about.”

He looked so proud of himself that Tsukishima almost felt bad for saying, “Did it occur to you that I might have wanted something else? Or that I have already eaten beforehand?”

 

Kuroo wasn’t fazed though “Trust me, this is your first time at the Cafe and I know newcomers always order what they do in any other store as it’s a ‘safe’ order, but trust me. You’ll love it. The house coffee may sound boring but it’ll surprise you. And if you’ve eaten already then just try at least one bite.”

 

Tsukishima raised a brow, but didn’t say anything to that. He looked around the cafe. There were a couple of human customers but the rest of them, especially the staff from what he could tell, were all ghouls.

  

“I love your keychain.”

 

Tsukishima’s head snapped back to look at Kuroo. “What?”

 

Kuroo chuckled “Your keychain. It’s a cute t-rex. You like dinosaurs?”

 

A faint blush spread across Tsukishima’s face. “I- uh- yeah, I do. I want to become a paleontologist.”  

 

“That's amazing!” Kuroo's eyes sparkled with interest. Tsukishima didn't know if it made him happy or scared. They talked about their interests, their course and then Kuroo asked, “Do you live in the dorms? Or somewhere close by?”

 

Tsukishima tensed a little, he didn't really want Kuroo to know where he lived. “I- uhhh. I live close by.”

 

“Really? I live in the dorms. Where abouts do you live?”

 

“I don't really feel comfortable sharing where I live.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“It's alright, I'm just… A private person.”

 

“Nah it's cool. I understand.”

 

A waiter came by with a plate of strawberry shortcake with two forks and their two coffees. “Sorry for the wait we had to make a fresh batch. Enjoy!” She said as she placed the plate down, she glanced at Tsukishima, probably sensing that he was also a ghoul, and placed the coffee down. She left after making sure their order was complete. Tsukishima took his coffee and sipped it. _Shit! This is good!_

 

His surprise must've shown on his face as Kuroo said “It's good right?! Told you you'd like it, just wait till you try the strawberry shortcake!”

 

Tsukishima snorted at the bed heads enthusiasm. Kuroo took a fork and took a healthy chunk out of the cake and stuffed it into his mouth. Some cream landed on the corner of his mouth and Tsukishima couldn't help himself, he laughed.

 

“You look like a chipmunk” Tsukishima said between laughs, he was trying hard to stop himself from laughing that he didn't see the way Kuroo almost choked on the cake he swallowed whole as he was captivated by Tsukishima’s laugh and smile. The bed head smiled and inwardly promised himself to make the blond smile more.

 

Tsukishima got himself to calm down shortly after and smirked “You still have crap on the corner of your mouth.”

 

Kuroo wiped his mouth the the tissue. “Hey, don't call it crap until you've tried it.”

 

Tsukishima picked up his fork. He could do this just eat a small bit and throw it up later, he's done it before, it'll be fine. He took a decent sized chunk out of the cake and popped it into his mouth, swallowing the whole thing immediately but pretended to chew it a while more before “swallowing” it. He barely repressed his shudder and instead played it off as a little jump of excitement, widening his eyes to sell it and saying “WOW! You weren't kidding!”

 

Kuroo looked so happy that Tsukishima ‘enjoyed’ it. It made Tsukishima feel bad, but he couldn't help it. He can't eat human food. It smelled sweet and heavenly but the taste was revolting. He had to throw it up soon or it will make him ill and weaken him. But he couldn't be too suspicious so they talked for a bit longer, tossing jokes and sass at each other. Tsukishima realised after a while that he was really enjoying kuroo's company and that it had been almost an hour since he ate the cake and his stomach was starting to lurch. He excused himself and made his way to the bathroom, he was glad it was empty and he quickly made his way to the stall in the back. He emptied the contents of his stomach.

 

He envied humans. They could taste the many different flavors of food and even experiment with them, while he was only limited to human flesh and coffee. He can taste the different flavors of the coffee but he never did like the taste of human flesh, it was filling and necessary but he never could find it “tasty”. Which is why he never really ate much, only when needed.

 

Tsukishima washed his hands and face before going back to Kuroo. They stayed at the cafe for a while longer. Kuroo wanted to take Tsukishima out for dinner but Tsukishima declined saying he had a family affair to attend to. Kuroo texted him five minutes after they parted already planning another hang out. Tsukishima smiled and mentally slapped himself.

 

 _NO! You can't get too close to him. Either you will get hurt or he will. Nothing good will come out of this._ He told himself. But he couldn't help but want to try being ‘normal’ if it was with Kuroo.

 

A couple of months went by and Tsukishima had become really close with Kuroo, they had gone to the movies together, played in arcades, bowling, karaoke where Kuroo had amazed Tsukishima with his singing abilities, and even played volleyball which Tsukishima didn't think he’d play again after high school. Tsukishima had become too aware of Kuroo, he would notice all the subtle changes in the mans face, his actions and even if the bed head was annoying he had started falling for him and it scared him. He didn't want anything bad happening to Kuroo if they got too close, which is why Tsukishima was both relieved and sad that he knew Kuroo wouldn't think of Tsukishima as anything more than a friend.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Tsukishima was on his way to the cinema, Kuroo had tickets for them to see Jurassic world and Tsukishima was so excited. Kuroo was already there and was dressed up nicer than normal, Tsukishima fought back a blush. Kuroo looked really good. During the movie Tsukishima felt Kuroo’s hand brush against his a couple of times but wasn't sure if it was actually Kuroo touching him or if he was the one brushing against Kuroo, so he tried his best to contain some of his excitement over the movie and kept his hand still on the arm rest. Sure enough he felt kuroo’s hand brush against his, slowly Kuroo’s pinky made its way above his hand as if Kuroo wanted to interlock their pinkies. Tsukishima’s smile was not just for the movie now.

 

Kuroo wanted to walk Tsukishima to the subway station and for once Tsukishima allowed it. They talked about the movie, Tsukishima pointing out some mistakes about the dinosaurs but how he still enjoyed the movie. When they were nearing the station Kuroo stopped walking. Tsukishima paused and looked back at Kuroo.

 

“Everything ok, Kuroo?”

 

“Tsukishima would you like to go out with me?”

 

“Sure, where would you like to go?”

 

“No, I-” Kuroo chuckled nervously. “I meant would you like to be my boyfriend? I really like you and it's fine if you don't feel the same way, we can stay friends. I just wanted to know.”

 

The intensity in Kuroo’s eyes made a tingle run down Tsukishima’s spine. He wanted to be Kuroo’s boyfriend, he really did. But for how long will it last? Can he protect Kuroo?

 

 _“Make friends and have a good life.”_ Tsukishima remembered his brothers words. _A good life?_ He never believed he would be able to have a good life because he was a ghoul, but when he was with Kuroo, he felt like he could have a chance of having a good and happy life. Even if it's just for a moment. _Why not?_

 

Kuroo’s eyes never left Tsukishima’s face. “I'd love to Kuroo.” Tsukishima smiled and laughed when Kuroo closed the distance between them to give him a tight hug. Tsukishima loved how he felt in Kuroo's arms, yes he was still worried about the future but for now he will enjoy what he can.

 

They shared their first kiss after their first official date, and there were many more were to come. Tsukishima wasn't used to displays of affection at first, he didn't mind them when he was alone with Kuroo but not in public, that changed after a month of dating. They would frequently visit the cafe they first hung out in, The Brew, Tsukishima even slept over at Kuroo's dorm a couple of times. He loved listening to Kuroo's heart beat when they were wrapped up together in bed, it was moments like that that made Tsukishima forget he was a ghoul. He was just Tsukishima who was loved by, and in love with, Kuroo Tetsurou. They made love for the first time after three months, Kuroo was very gentle with him, he prepared him well and didn’t do anything that made Tsukishima uncomfortable. He felt loved and he loved Kuroo too.

 

He was so busy with Kuroo and doing his best in college that he almost forgot about taking care of himself. He woke up one morning in a fit, his stomach was growling, his head was throbbing and even felt a sharp pain at times, he had trouble controlling his eyes which kept shifting to his kakugan. He hadn’t eaten in two months, the supply that his brother left him had run out. He needed to go hunting or else he would go into a frenzy, and attack anyone that comes near him, or he would starve to death.

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems messy. I will reread it after my finals and edit it if needed. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos <3 
> 
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn) for my art, randomness and updates on my fics and future fics.  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


End file.
